1. Field
Embodiments relate to a chip-on-film package and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display panel, a printed circuit board that drives the display panel, and a tape carrier package or a chip-on-film (hereinafter, referred to as COF) package that electrically connects the display panel and the printed circuit board.